infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
The gods are a race of Immortal beings who control the forces of reality. Through their power and will, they reshape their surroundings to create and destroy, and have amassed followings across multiple dimensions. Gods are a type of immortal who are direct descendants of Titans or are closely related to them. Gods are composed of magic and are the producers of it. They reside within the realm of Androrus, and have reality-warping capabilities. Gods reflect and control various aspects of the universe (i.e. aspects of nature, elements of the natural world, concepts, certain events, etc). Their control over certain aspects may be divided among minor Gods for management of more specific portions, but ultimately retain the ultimate authority over their aspect and how it operates within reality. History First Age (Age of Immortals) The Gods were born within Aora as the direct offspring of Titans. The potential of the Gods power was uncharted, and the Titans feared that their descendants would overthrow them. This fear festered as the Gods grew in number and began establishing themselves within the crowded world. Relations between the generations strained when the Gods began to express a desire to own domains and hold their own territories. In turn, the Titans resisted this and held tightly to their provinces, retorting that they would not divide the world that was originally created for them to do with as they saw fit. The stress between the two factions would climax due to an incident orchestrated by the Titan known as Chaos. Discontent with his own dwindling power, he desired an anarchic state for their world so he could experience the euphoric emotions previously perceived at the height of his influence (during the Time of Creation). He worked in conjunction with the God Valtus, who would openly challenge a weaker Titan during a conflict of territory in a public display. The resulting clash would end in the death of the Titan which acted as the first death ever seen of an immortal. The resulting release of energy and the notable event caused the creation of the God of Death, Nehtos. The resulting confusion and discourse of the event would spur the generations to quickly take sides, now holding the frightening knowledge that their existence might be wiped clean by their enemies. Many emotions would complicate matters, grief and rage also contributing to the resulting conflict. Celestial War The immortals gathered upon either the side of the Gods, led by Caelra, or the side of Titans, led by Chaos himself. While this wasn't always true, as a handful of Gods and Titans crossed to the other side for various reasons, for the majority it was war between parents and spawn. The Elysian War stretched on for many millennia, and many immortal lives were lost to the bloodshed. The fighting of the time was particularly devastating, as the forces of nature and reality clashed against one another and damaged Aora immensely. During this time, Nehtos would remain neutral due to holding no ties to either side. He would quickly realize that his own powers were quickly growing as the war raged on, as upon the death of each immortal, they would exude large amounts of magical energy which would naturally be drawn to the God of Death. Collecting this, Nehtos soon held tremendous reserves of energy which he used to create the realm of Ka'uln and remained there for the remainder of the conflict. The war ended with the Gods victorious, with both sides having sustained tremendous losses. Caelra, acting as the commander and retaining their power over their armies, had the ultimate say on punishments and the Titans and Gods who opposed them were imprisoned, banished, or executed (depending on the severity of their actions). Valtus, who had confessed during wartime to both his and Chaos' involvement in beginning the conflict, had a large portion of his power stripped away but was allowed to retain his status of a God. This was allowed upon the condition that he would contribute back to his own kind and assist in repairing the damage he had caused. Chaos was given the harshest punishment. Together, a handful of the most powerful Gods came and severed Chaos' essence into numerous pieces. These pieces were scattered across the barriers of reality by the Gods so that Chaos may forever feel eternal agony, never to be whole again and without the mercy of death. Post-War Era In the lull of the war, Valtus would come forth and begin crafting his first gift to Godkind in retribution. This gift came in the form of the first mortals, the Metajin, intending the creation to act as servants to the Gods and assist with their various goals and desires. The mortals were crafted in collaboration between a handful of Gods who assisted Valtus and granted the budding species various abilities and gifts. To avoid a future uprising similar or that of the Gods to their own creators, the bodies of Metajin were made fragile and would degrade over time so they would naturally perish. However, Nehtos would pity the mortals small and temporary existence, and would use the remaining energy from the deaths of war to craft the first soul. These beings would now be capable of persisting after death as a fragment of their previous selves, embodied memories and emotions invited to join his home after death. Caelra would confront Nehtos on the God's neutrality during the war, and question him on how he was capable of creating something like the soul for the Metajin. Nehtos shared the knowledge that when a being died, especially those as strong as immortals, the resulting burst of energy would be added to his might. However, a majority of the power from the war had already been used in the creation of his sanctuary and for the foundation of the mortal soul. Era of Rebirth This era was marked by the Gods parting ways to go forth and begin repairing Aora with their various powers and abilities. Caelra, while no longer acting commander of their army, retained much of their influence issued orders and direction on how to go about the rebuilding of their home. The Gods were assisted by the Metajin, who had begun to spread across the globe and serve the Gods as their purpose dictated. It was during this time that the Gods would begin to grow fond of their helpers, gathering the mortals for use and establishing followings and religions within their territories. In return for their assistance, some Gods would grant the Metajin boons and blessings and promised prosperity and protection for their part in repairing the world. Caelra became one of the most prominent figures among Metajin culture, their teachings known to even those who didn't worship them outright. This was due to the considerable efforts which Caelra placed in creating and maintaining their relationship with the mortals, realizing the potential of obtaining mortal-support in the coming years. Caelra also developed a view of mortal kind as ignorant and misguided, in need of a parental figure to control their lives and thoughts, and gladly stepped forward to offer this supposedly needed direction. This period, while marked as a time of substantial growth and healing, was not without issues. The Gods themselves, still without proper guidance or rules to direct their actions against mortals and each other, would have heated disputes on the topics of resources and territory which frequently resulted in outright battles that would harm the immediate area and those living there. The whims and desires of Gods also significantly impacted the lives of mortals, who were frequently harmed and killed without much thought or remorse. Subject to the whims and power of Gods, the lives of mortals were chaotic at best and unsustainable at worst. Their populations struggled to gain a foothold across the globe due to the abuse they faced, such as being accidentally killed in the squabbles of Gods, being purposefully pruned by Gods who witnessed them as an unwanted infestation, and being punished by the Gods they worshiped when their actions were deemed unacceptable. Their own in-fighting contributed to the difficulty of their lives, as those most devoted would actively seek out others to either convert or kill in the name of their Gods teachings. Hundreds of years passed in this manner, and despite their challenges the Metajin species would slowly grow and establish cities across Aora. Their efforts did well to assist the healing of once barren and damaged lands, which once again began showing signs of life. Caelra retained a concern for the Metajin. In the future, Aora might again witness much larger disputes over resources and territory among immortals, and already mortals had displayed the fragility of their bodies when living in close proximity to Gods. It was this concern for the future of the more delicate species that Caelra created a plan to separate Gods and mortals. They went forth to the immortals who's sentences were mere imprisonment due to their actions in the war, and executed them in secret. This resulted in a surge of magical energy which would reach Nehtos, who in anger confronted Caelra on their unjustified actions. Caelra presented the idea to use the surge of energy to create a paradise for the Gods, as Nehtos has originally done for his own home. This, they reasoned, would protect both the mortals from the outright powers and whims of Gods while also easing the squabbles of territory among their family. Nehtos strongly disagreed with the means-to-an-end mindset that Caelra displayed, and at first refused to use the energy to do as they asked. Their debate became very heated, but ultimately Nehtos agreed to do as asked upon the condition that Caelra would use their influence among the Gods to establish a system of control and government, so that such authority would never be abused again. Caelra agreed, and the energy was used to create Androrus. Immortal Exodus Caelra approached other influential and powerful Gods who together created the Divine Council. These nine members combined power would allow them to enact their decisions and rules upon those under them, and provide a system to settle disputes and potential problems between immortals. The Gods were ordered to depart from Aora in lieu of this new paradise. The world would instead be turned over and gifted to the mortals who had helped in rebuilding it, to maintain and do as they wish with it. Second Age (Age of Mortals) * Gods still influence the lives of mortals but are extremely limited in what they can do compared to the time they walked among mortals. * They still hear prayers and establish connections with those who follow them, but are strictly forbidden from walking among mortals. Regulation Divine Council * Define what the Council is. * Explain that it's composed of nine members, list them. These Gods have the added title of Divines. * Explain that the rulings of the Council are called Laws. Punishment of these Laws varies according to the exact actions, but range from temporary confinement, to stripping of one's powers, to death (very rare). Laws *In general, the gods tend to keep out of the affairs and problems of mortals and pay little mind to the day-to-day issues that plague them. Instead, affairs that may solve issues on a much larger scale are dealt with by the gods as large scale threats may one day threaten the gods themselves. *The older gods typically walk among mortals only when certain conditions are met or a great crisis that directly threatens them is at hand. *The Laws aren't always strictly followed, and a lot of the time the Council will turn a blind eye to the playful teasing of mortals by minor Gods. As long as their actions are deemed "harmless" they're left alone. Aspects Abilities * Abilities of Gods vary greatly according to their power. * The determinants of why certain Gods are born naturally stronger is unknown, but there appears to be a trend that older Gods naturally accumulate more power and that those Gods who embody very vital aspects of reality wield more magical ability. * They may warp reality accordingly to their own levels of power, and find it easier to control the aspects of reality related to the aspect which they embody (i.e. a God of Soil would find it easier to modify soil and earth rather than other aspects). Linking * Gods are capable of linking their essence to the lives of their worshipers. By doing this, they grow their ability to accumulate power as their worshipers increase in numbers. However, this comes with the risk of the God dying if their worshipers abandon them and their teachings. Divine Form * Gods are capable of, and usually are found, splitting their essence into many pieces in order to spread their consciousness into several places. This separates their focus and retains their power. When all the pieces of a God are brought together again, the God will show their Divine Form. * Divine Form's vary drastically and take on very strange characteristics. Some are so bizarre and mind-altering to witness that mortals gazing upon them have been driven mad or even die. Champions * The Laws which state that Gods are unable to directly set foot upon mortal soil also allow for a Champion. While Gods are commanded not to tamper directly in mortal affairs unless given permission by the Council, they may instead appoint a Champion. * Champions fight in the name of their God, drawing unfiltered power directly from the God's essence. They have access to the full range of the God's powers, but must be careful when taking on the God's essence into their body as their souls may not withstand it and be wiped from existence. * Because of this, it's rare to see a Champion who takes on the entirely of a God's power and fuse with temporarily with them. * Champion's are the God's most devoted follower who are entrusted with their power in times of great crisis. Gods are allotted only one Champion at a time to harbor their power, and may decide at any time to withdraw their blessing and grant it to another. Weaknesses List of Known Gods Council of Gods (Divines) * Caelra | Deity of Liberation, the Heavens, and Sanctuary * Nehtos | God of the Afterlife and Dreams * Valtus | God of Fire, Metalwork, and Blacksmiths * Pasus | God of the Wilds and Celebration * Argona | Goddess of the Oceans * Ru'Mahti | Goddess of the Four Winds * Quoba | Goddess of Knowledge, Advancement, and Innovation * Hethra | Deity of Arcane Knowledge, Prosperity, and Life * Femaris | Goddess of Law, Duty, and Governing Other Gods * WIP Trivia *The true names of Gods are hidden from mortals, so that mortals can't use their names in the premise of spells in attempts to harm the Gods.